


i feel it in me

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, FakeChop, M/M, Requests, Vampire Aleks, Werewolf Brett, demon james, for the context, my monster au, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: prompt fills for "the way i said i love you"orjust a bunch of fucking novahd





	1. all you need (novahd)

**Author's Note:**

> with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

james barely wants to take care of himself when he’s sick, let alone aleks. they shouldn’t have ever moved in together. he knew some shit was up when aleks came to bed sniffling one night, mumbled that it was allergies (at 3 fucking am, aleksandr?), and just cuddled in close.

two days later, aleks is full blown walking virus and james has to take a couple days off from work, apologize like hell to brett, and make sure aleks doesn’t donk his head off a counter and go all life alert on him on the floor while the dogs start eating his meaty corpse.

he can only wear a faux-face mask for so long, trying to ward off any germs. aleks ends up being powered on soup and, to james’ bitching and shoving and all around displeasure, cuddling. he ends up underneath a burning hot aleks and a comforter. aleks is sticky and sweaty and should have forgone the comforter about ten million hours ago, but they both know once it’s gone, aleks will be a shivering mess.

james resigns himself to being the cushion for this disgusting mess, staring straight ahead at the hulu queue piled up with seasons of shows they’ve seen a hundred times. aleks is in a semi-nyquil doze that startles him awake every, james guesses, ten minutes. it stopped scaring the shit out of him about 3 times in but it never really stops being a little, uh..

terrible.

aleks has just jolted himself out of the doze yet again, hands tightening in james’ shirt as he has a minor coughing fit into his shoulder. james just tries not to retch, looking up at the ceiling and praying for death, and… he almost misses it, when aleks’ throat is clear enough for human speech.

“what?”

“said… love you,” aleks speaks like every word hurts, sleepy and nuzzling into james’ shoulder.

james exhales. this was really it, huh? the first non-sarcastic one, with aleks out of it and dying of the plague? “… yeah, love you too. go back to sleep, aleksandr.”


	2. come lay with me on the ground (hundarhd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology

aleks knows he’s fucked up when brett doesn’t come home for a week.

there has always been a difference between ‘i’m going to work’ leaving and ‘you’ve pissed me off so bad i need to work’ leaving. with the former, brett comes home after a couple of days, body bruised and sore. the latter… well. the latter is now, a week and a day after brett took off after they blew up over some plans to get a couple of low-level gangs to fight among themselves so said gangs stashes would be unwatched so brett and aleks could reap the benefits and add to their own wealth.

or, well. cow chop’s wealth.

aleks wanted it to be flashy. brett said no. aleks persisted and persisted and persisted and brett blew up and left.

when they fight, it’s not always a big deal. they cool off, come back, talk things out. but now that it’s been this long, he doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. brett’s not talking to anyone, not even lindsey, who just shrugs it off. she mentions that brett has ghosted her more times then anyone and not to worry about it.

dogs always find their way home.

aleks wakes to mishka losing her fucking mind at his bedroom door. he creeps out of bed, still in a sleep walk as he finds the bat by his closet door and walks, slow, to his bedroom door. he pushes mishka back with his foot and slides out the tiniest crack, shoulders tense as he moves down the hall. the bathroom light is on and aleks swears he turned it off after his bed time piss, and when he advances further, it’s…

it’s just brett. he’s cleaning blood off his face and aleks knows that most of it probably isn’t his own.

“hey,” aleks says, leaning against the bat as he stands in the doorway, “welcome home, asshole.”

brett just gives him a tired look, shows off his impressive black eye, and goes back to cleaning his face off. aleks just runs a hand through his hair, pushing back the stray cowlicks poked up from sleep. harassing brett here won’t make anything better; whose to say brett is even going to stay? so he just retreats back to his room, let’s mishka free, and crawls back into bed. it’s too fucking late to be dealing with this shit.

to his surprise, brett does come to bed. even getting into bed, aleks can tell his movements are stiff. clearly pushed himself too far on this little piss baby excursion, but aleks still keeps his mouth shut as brett climbs in under the covers with a soft grunt. aleks turns to face him, staring at the exhausted face of brett.

“… love you,” aleks says, lifting an arm under the blankets. brett just presses himself close, face pressing against aleks’ chest as his own arms wrap around the blond. aleks lays his cheek on brett’s head, fingers sliding into the soft fluff of his hair as he pet the other, eyes sliding shut.


	3. i felt your touch (hundarnova)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loud, so everyone can hear

brett’s drunk.

ok, that’s a lie. he’s wasted. it’s been months since he had time to himself since sugar pine took off; his part time filming gig for them turned full time and made him just, just a teensy bit, stretched thin. he misses home. he misses james. he wishes he could say he misses aleks, but that would be a somewhat lie. he just has to get through tonight, though. tonight and then he can be home. james, however, he forces to come with him to the party.

and there, at the premiere party for their new horror novella movie thing, brett tries to resist the urge to wag his tail while hanging all over james. james looks cute; he’s still wearing a beanie, but brett forgives him for it because he’s wearing plaid and jeans that fit and actual not skater shoes. not that brett’s that much better, in his usual m.o. he probably actually wore this yesterday, but he can’t remember right now.

he’s wasted, duh.

brett manages to lose james at one point. the crowd gets thick for a moment near the bar and when it disperses, james is nowhere to be seen. and brett, well, he’s still wasted and panics. (he thinks he’s being subtle. suptic texts him the next morning tell brett that harassing guests wasn’t very domesticated dog of you.)

he asks a couple of people where the demon went and only gets stares. he tries to ask where the boy in the beanie went and that is just met with silence. _every fucking person here has a beanie._ fuck.

brett is just so fucking wasted.

the dumb feral part of his brain clicks and he uses scent, picks james out of the crowd and finds him hanging out in a booth, a little away from the party. he doesn’t look phased that he’s been missing in action for, brett guesses, about a week, idly scrolling through his phone. brett all too happily piles onto his side of the booth, pressing his body close to james’, who just kind of laughs a little and rubs his head.

brett’s wastedness turns into drowsiness, eyes fluttering as he’s pet so nice. he mumbles it out and the hand in his hair pauses, flexes, and then continues on. brett says it louder, this time, and james still doesn’t seem to remark on it.

“i said,” brett starts a third time, pushing the feral out of him, letting it take over his speaking, “i love you!”

suptic also texts him this tomorrow: _you’re not coming to anymore parties, man. ur fucking barking got us a noise fine._


	4. do you miss me like i miss you (novahd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in awe, the first time you realized it

it’s easy to make a joke out of everything. aleks is really good at it and deflects any personal question with a laugh and a joke about his crippling anxiety or depression or, hey, maybe both. people learn to stop asking after awhile and aleks is just fine with that; the less people that he can take down with him, the better.

but james has always been there. this chubby faced idiot he found trying to hold up a convenience store and failing. this thunder thigh motherfucker who lets aleks move in without hesitation. this doe eyed _bitch_ who wipes away the blood on his face and stitches the gash above his eye closed with precision like some… doctor or nurse or some shit.

they’re sitting on the camaro’s hood a bit outside of denver in that weird limbo right before it gets too cold to even think about going outside. the wind is slight and ruffles aleks’ hair when it picks up and james is laying on his back, hands on his tummy and eyes closed, enjoying the peace of it. the mountains seem to swallow up any sound and aleks feels almost dizzy all of a sudden in the stillness.

bottling up his feelings have been a good hobby of his, a jolly righteous past time he’s loved.

but now.

“i love you.”


	5. make things heavenly again (NSFW novahd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with a shuddering gasp

Rubbing off behind the couch set isn’t, you know, the most graceful thing they’ve ever done, but it sure fucking feels good. With much enthusiasm, they both promised to clean up their mess today from Amazon and promised that nobody else had too, that they’d stay late even, and nobody complained.

They really just stayed late to christen the new sets, but nobody had to know that.

Aleks had fit his hands snug around James’ thighs, fingers pressing deep into the denim as their hips slotted together, both desperately grinding as if they haven’t done this a hundred times before, in other places, in their own damn house. Besides the point, though. They fuck in their bed all the time.

“A-Aleks,” James starts, a hand fisted between the blond’s shoulder blades, pulling his shirt tight, “Sa… Sasha, baby…”

Aleks bites at the scruffy jaw of James, grinding a little more intensely as he hears James whimper and pant above him. This is pretty like them, too. Come too fast then bitch about it and start over. Kind of like everything, though. They do everything too fast and bitch and fight and do it all again.

James tenses up against him and then releases it with a full body shake, keening soft against Aleks’ ear as he comes. “L-Love you.”


	6. let your love grow tall (hundarhd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> through a song

making music in hollywood is just as stereotypical as you’d think. aleks figures being a sugar baby would be more profitable and those are a dime a dozen too. still, there’s somewhat steady work. brett has all those film friends, and all those film friends need soundtracks, and you know what, aleks has just enough shitty synthwave and his own assets on his computer to piece together something usable.

it’s still not as steady as he’d like, but beggars can’t be choosers.

tonight’s a night where he wants to quit and say fuck it, burn the apartment down and just leave town or something dramatic like that. brett had given him some b-roll to fit music too and aleks cannot find a single thing for this chase scene. he keeps going back to some 80s heavy synth but it’s not clicking and aleks is ready to call it quits before his phone vibrates on the desk, the cracked screen lighting up to alert him to a new text.

_babe, let me know if that b-roll worked. see you soon._

aleks wishes he was way past the flutter in his tummy whenever brett called him a nickname, but two years of friendship just result in him still getting doe-eyed and flushed cheeks like he was 8 or some shit again. such an idiot. he just looked back at his computer screen and settled into his chair, finding a new comfortable spot for his numb butt. 

—

soon becomes a week later. aleks had sent his small demo over to brett, aka the void, and just waited it out. they meet at a restaurant, one of brett’s favorites, and aleks settles into the booth to wait. brett appears five minutes later and just crams in right next to aleks, neglecting the other side completely as he gets cozy, squishing the blond in.

aleks doesn’t hate it, though.

“aleksi,” brett starts, sliding an arm over aleks’ shoulders, “we need to talk.”

oh, shit. aleks nervously laughs, taking a drink of his rum and coke immediately. “i’m guessing they didn’t like the demo?”

“nah, they liked it. they’ll probably sample some of it, maybe ask for more. i changed your track names for you before i sent them, though.”

“what?” aleks looks confused, brows furrowing, “my track names were what i always do.”

“no,” brett says, lowering his voice as if aleks is in trouble, which just makes his stomach knot more in fear, “you definitely confessed.”

aleks pauses and then turns a bright pink, staring down at his rum and coke. that’s right. stupid fucking idiot. named his tracks various versions of love you. “oh.”

“it’s fine,” brett’s fingers inch under his grey beanie, ruffling aleks’ hair, “i feel the same way. now, what did you order me to eat?”

aleks stares dumbfounded before a laugh bubbles out of his chest, one of his clearly audible ‘hahaha’ ones, scrunching his shoulders up. “… asshole.”


	7. they'll even sing (hundarnovahd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a sunny tuesday afternoon when you bring your boyfriend to the dog park

“we should bring brett here when he’s all, you know. furry.”

“we can’t bring our boyfriend to a dog park, aleksandr. that’s some fucking illegal shit.”

“how will they know he’s our boyfriend? he’s just our, uh, really big chow chow bear mix.”

“shut up,” james groans, shoving aleks in the shoulder, who is too busy laughing at his own joke. idiot. they’re both sat under a tree in their go-to dog park, watching brett sprint across with mishka and ein trailing after him. they’re getting sleepy; he’s not. it’s actually kind of amazing to watch brett get out more energy then james can even fathom having and still not really stop. he’s just kind of like a big dumb puppy. he leans back against the tree, hands folding in his lap as he streches his legs out in front of him.

“should one of us go stop him?” aleks asks, looking back at james over the top of his sunglasses, “like, do you think he might throw a tantrum trying to leave?”

“he’s a grown adult man!” james argues, though he worries. he could totally best brett in strength, but… it would look really embarrassing for all of them to drag him out of the park, “it’ll be fine.”

to prove his point, james whistles loudly, pushing magic into his voice. all three of them look in his direction and, much to brett’s dismay, ein and mishka come running back. brett eventually tags behind and flops down between aleks and james. now that he’s up close, james can tell he’s winded, but he still nearly doesn’t look as tired as the pups.

“have fun?”

“yeah,” brett laughs as he pants and james can see the long canines in his mouth; this always happens. brett gets too excited, works himself up, and then has to pretend he’s not about to burst into a furball right here in public, “i love coming here, man.”

“probably more then us,” aleks yawns from his phone, looking up at them boredly, “not us coming here, just us in general.”

“nah,” brett says, head lolling to look at aleks on his left, hand reaching up to roughly ruffle aleks’ hair, “love you the most.”

“what about me?” james perks up, pouting as brett’s head turns to him now. they’re playing, he knows this, but still. being left out is the worst, “you saying you don’t love me anymore?”

“love you the most times two,” brett murmurs, leaning over to kiss james’ cheekbone, “but only if you keep bringing me to the dog park.”

over his shoulder, aleks gives james a thumbs up. “i told you it wasn’t illegal, man!”

**Author's Note:**

> boydamsel.tumblr.com


End file.
